


Love 120%

by Worker_9



Category: Towergirls
Genre: Armpit Hair, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Doggirls, F/M, Face-Sitting, Furry, Kissing, Pubic Hair, Scent Kink, Sexual Content, Sweat, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worker_9/pseuds/Worker_9
Summary: After hearing the rumors about her real sexual preferences, Sir Knight travels to the Tower to rescue Dog Princess.





	

Sir Knight parked his wagon. The towers stood nearby, connected by a maze of chains that sprawled above the wasteland like a spiderweb. He knew exactly where Dog Princess was waiting. The Alabaster Shrub Kingdom messengers had explained in great detail, to him and to everyone else who’d listen. They’d even put up posters with maps on them, thousands all over the city. Sir Knight had taken one with him. It was illustrated with a picture of the Princess herself, and it promised great rewards to any knight brave enough to rescue her.

He’d made good time. The sun was still above the horizon when he stepped onto the chain bridge. It swayed dangerously in the wind, but this was nothing to an experienced knight like himself. He’d fought terrifying monsters and won, survived arduous journeys unharmed. He wasn’t scared of heights. He climbed the iron chain with confidence.

Sir Knight reached the top of the tower, where the chain met a balcony below a wooden door. He tried the handle. To his surprise, it was unlocked. He entered a narrow corridor. He was expecting guards, but none were present. Sir Knight felt a little uneasy. He checked the corridor carefully. No traps, no apparent danger. Some smaller doors opened to the sides, but Sir Knight ignored them and headed straight for his destination. He opened the door to Dog Princess’s chamber.

Sir Knight had barely entered the room before Dog Princess ran into him, colliding hard enough to force him to step back to keep his balance. She hugged him and licked his face.

“It’s a knight!” said Dog Princess. “A knight here to rescue me!” She licked him again and wagged her tail. “Dog Princess was waiting so long.”

Sir Knight let the door close behind him. Dog Princess wore a sleeveless bodysuit which barely covered her breasts. Her collar was tied by a long chain to a brass ring built into the far wall. The chain jangled as she jumped in excitement.

“It’s the happiest day of Dog Princess’s life! Master came to rescue her! Master is going to let Dog Princess call him Master isn’t he? Please please please!”

“Wait a minute, I just got here. What are you saying?”

“Master is a real knight and Master is going to save Dog Princess and Dog Princess is going to love him forever!”

“I didn’t say you could call me master.”

Dog Princess flopped onto her back on the floor. She brought her fore-paws to her face and pulled an obviously fake sad expression. “Dog Princess will be very unhappy if she can’t call Master Master.” She raised her knees and covered her crotch with her tail.

Sir Knight hesitated, but she looked so pitiful like that, and it seemed a reasonable enough request. “Call me whatever you want. And don’t lie on the floor like that.”

Dog Princess sprung to her feet, face all smiles again. “Thank you Master!”

“And why are you referring to yourself in the third person?”

“Dog Princess thinks it’s cute! It’s definitely cute, isn’t it Master?”

“I’m not sure about that.”

“It’s cute! Master likes it when Dog Princess talks like this!” She squeezed her breasts against his chest. They were practically spilling out from the sides of her suit. “Dog Princess loves Master and Dog Princess will do anything for Master and she’ll never let him down and nobody else will love Master like Dog Princess and Master doesn’t need any other princesses!”

The meeting wasn’t going exactly as Sir Knight had expected, but he’d chosen Dog Princess and he’d never really wanted any of the others. He’d traveled fast and made it to the tower before all the other knights. He might as well finish the job and enjoy the rewards. 

“Sure, talk however you like,” said Sir Knight. “But I’m supposed to be rescuing you, so let me take off that chain.”

Dog Princess raised her chin to let Sir Knight examine the collar. It was a strip of dyed leather fastened with a metal buckle, and it was threaded through the last link of the chain. Maybe she can’t get it off with her paws, he thought. He undid the collar and let the chain clatter to the floor.

“Master rescued Dog Princess! Thank you Master! And Dog Princess likes the collar so please put it back on.”

Sir Knight had no objections. He put the collar back on. Dog Princess pressed her snout against his neck. Her face wasn’t exactly that of a dog, or that of a human, but something in between. The tip of her nose felt cold against his skin. She sniffed him and tugged his shirt. “Master smells good!”

Dog Princess moved her nose to his pocket and inhaled sharply. “Master has food! What’s this?”

“Uh, it’s a bag of chocolate dicks. It wasn’t my choice. All knights have them. I’m not even sure why I’m still carrying it.”

“Dog Princess can’t eat chocolate.” She pulled the sad face again. “But Master has a real dick! Dog Princess can taste that instead!” She dropped to her knees and looked up at him with a very human-like smile.

“Slow down! We only just met. I’ll let you do it later, okay?”

“Dog Princess loves Master more that anybody! Dog Princess wants Master to be happy! It’s safe here. Dog Princess wants to play with Master before we go home. She bribed all the dragon’s minions so it’s safe for Master to take his armor off. Master will feel more comfortable with his armor off. Please, Dog Princess wants to touch Master more.” She pawed at his armor ineffectually.

“How do you do anything with those paws?”

“Alabaster Shrub Kingdom has the best magicians in the world. Dog Princess had them enchant all her things so she can move them easily. And they’ll do the same to Master’s things as soon as he comes home with Dog Princess.”

The armor was uncomfortable anyway. Sir Knight took it off and set it on the richly carpeted floor. The room wasn’t really fit for a princess, but whoever designed it had at least tried. A crystal chandelier illuminated patterned wallpaper, and full length curtains covered the windows. A carved wooden door led to a side room. Near the far wall a large basket was piled high with cushions.

Dog Princess sniffed Sir Knight’s crotch. “Master’s scent is the best!”

Sir Knight could smell Dog Princess’s body odor too. She smelled a lot like a human girl – one who hadn’t taken a bath in a long time. Her suit didn’t cover her armpits and he could see fur poking out from under them.

“You know, I like the way you smell too. You’re a good girl, Dog Princess. I knew you were the right choice.” Sir Knight reached down and rubbed her head. Her hair felt greasy and unwashed. Dog Princess twitched her ears and wagged her tail faster.

“Dog Princess loves Master!”

Sir Knight put his hands under her armpits and pulled her to her feet.

“Kiss!” said Dog Princess. She stuck her tongue out and closed her eyes. Sir Knight leaned in and kissed her. It was a strange feeling. He’d kissed many human girls before, but none of them had a mouth like this. Dog Princess moved her tongue enthusiastically, and he responded with his own. He slipped his fingers under the edge of her suit and Dog Princess broke the kiss.

“Dog Princess likes it when Master touches her. Does Master like Dog Princess’s body?”

“Yeah, I like it.”

“Dog Princess is happy! Master can see it.” She pulled away from Sir Knight and reached behind her head to untie her suit, exposing her armpits. They were covered with thick fur, coarser than the fur on her forearms and lower legs. Sir Knight could smell her sweaty body odor stronger than ever. She dropped her suit and let her breasts spring free. They weren’t the biggest he’d seen, but they weren’t far off, and even he was impressed by their firm round shape. A tuft of fur grew from the skin between them. Dog Princess jiggled her bare breasts with her paws. She stood in front of him wearing nothing put panties, collar, and crown.

“Master can touch them!”

Sir Knight squeezed Dog Princess’s breasts gently. “Only two?” he asked. He knew the answer, but he couldn’t resist teasing her a little.

“Of course! Just like a human! And Dog Princess’s you-know-what is just like a human’s too!”

“Her pussy?”

Dog Princess’s ears flattened in shock. “That’s a bad word, Master! It means _cat_! Dog Princess hates cats. Master isn’t going to rescue Cat Princess, is he? If Dog Princess ever sees Cat Princess she’s going to bite her so hard she’ll _die_!” She growled softly.

“I think she’s already rescued. But we better stay away from her anyway.”

“Yes, we should build a dungeon and lock her up forever! All the other princesses too! Master already has the best princess!”

“So what should I call it then? Your cunt?”

She shifted uncomfortably. “That’s embarrassing, but Master said it so it must be okay.”

“If I have sex with you, will you get pregnant?”

“Dog Princess’s insides are different. But Shrub Kingdom has magicians who can let Dog Princess give Master lots of babies if Master wants them.” Sir Knight briefly wondered what they would look like, but he had no real desire to be a father.

Dog Princess pawed at Sir Knight’s shirt. “Dog Princess is sad because Master is wearing clothes and she can’t feel his skin.”

“I only just got here.”

“Is Master going to take them off?” She got on her knees again and bowed, touching her head to the floor by Sir Knight’s feet. “Please, Dog Princess wants to feel Master’s skin, she’ll be so grateful if Master lets her.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll take them off.”

Seconds later, Dog Princess was back on her hind-paws again, tail wagging. “Thank you Master!”

Ignoring her inept attempts at help, Sir Knight began to unbutton his shirt. Dog Princess backed off to give him space. She stared as Sir Knight undressed. As soon as his shirt hit the floor she jumped at him and hugged him with fur-covered arms. She nuzzled his neck.

“I love you Master!” Dog Princess forced her snout into Sir Knight’s armpit. “Master smells so good!”

“You sure about that? I’ve been in the wilderness for weeks. It’s not like I’ve been able to take a bath.”

“It’s Master’s scent! It’s the best smell in the world!”

“Here, sniff all you want.” Sir Knight raised an arm and Dog Princess sniffed him. Her nose tickled his armpit. She lowered her face to Sir Knight’s crotch.

“Master’s cock smells even better! It’s better than chocolate dicks! Please, take _all_ your clothes off.”

“Okay, but like I said, slow down a little.”

“A knight came! A real knight! Master came to rescue Dog Princess and she’s too excited to slow down!”

Dog Princess spun around and her tail slapped against Sir Knight’s thigh. She dropped to all fours and ran around the room, breasts bouncing and tail wagging hard. Her crown had no visible support, but it stayed attached to her head. Presumably it was more Shrub Kingdom magic. After running a lap of the room she returned to Sir Knight’s side and touched his hand. “This way,” she said, and Sir Knight took her paw and let her lead him to the basket.

“It’s Dog Princess’s bed. It’s very comfortable.” She pounced on Sir Knight and knocked him into the pillows. He laid on his back with Dog Princess on top of him, her face close to his. She licked his mouth once then got up. “Dog Princess will be good and wait patiently while Master undresses,” she said.

Sir Knight began to undress. Dog Princess buried her head in the pillows and wagged her tail while she waited. The way she wiggled her butt from side to side made it hard for him to focus. He took the shoes and clothes off. He set his underwear on the floor beside the basket and patted Dog Princess’s ass.

“Okay, done.”

Dog Princess didn’t waste a second shoving her face into Sir Knight’s crotch. She rubbed her nose on his penis. “Master smells good!”

She looked at the pile of discarded clothes. Spotting Sir Knight’s underpants, she brought her nose to the floor and sniffed them.

“Dog Princess can smell Master’s pee!”

“Is that bad?” Sir Knight had heard the rumors, although he wasn’t sure he believed them. But that caption on the poster, ‘the sporty water-wear’, could it really be a coincidence?

“It’s good! Dog Princess has a better nose than any human and she can smell it.” She grabbed the underpants with her teeth and flicked her head back to toss them into the air. She caught them on her nose. “It’s Master’s pee!”

“Well, maybe a few drops ended up there. I’m glad you enjoy it.”

“Dog Princess has a secret to tell Master. When Dog Princess has to pee, sometimes some gets caught in her fur, and Dog Princess doesn’t bother cleaning it. She puts her panties back on and lets her pee soak into them. And Dog Princess hates baths so she never takes them. Dog Princess’s underwear smells of pee too. Dog Princess is a dirty girl.”

Dog Princess laid on her back on the pillows and spread her legs. Her pubic fur poked out from under her panties. She had a lot of it, growing up her belly and onto her thighs. “Master can play with Dog Princess however he wants.”

Sir Knight could already smell her pussy. He grabbed the waistband and pulled. Dog Princess’s fluffy tail slipped through the tail hole and the panties come off. She smelled even stronger than he’d expected. He parted her pubic fur with his fingers to get a better look. She was already getting wet. A fleck of congealed white mucus clung to her pussy lips. Sir Knight looked at the panties. The inside was coated with dried pussy juices.

“When did you last change these?”

“Change them? Dog Princess only brought the one pair.”

“You know, a lot of knights would pick you up and dump you in the bath right now. But I’m not like most knights.”

Sir Knight sniffed the dirty panties. Dog Princess really wasn’t kidding about her urination habits – the smell of stale piss was intense. How long had it been since she last washed? Sir Knight had come to the tower quickly, but even so she must have been here for weeks. Maybe it had been months, or maybe she’d never washed at all. Sir Knight remembered a certain human girl, but no, even her panties hadn’t smelled this strong.

Sir Knight brought his face to Dog Princess’s crotch and rubbed his nose on her unwashed pussy. The scent was almost overwhelming.

“Ah! Master is putting Dog Princess’s scent on his face! She’s so happy! Everybody will know we’re lovers!”

“Not everybody has your sense of smell.”

“All the dog people will know! And Mouse, and Rabbit, and Moth, and Sphinx, and Yeti, and Faun! If Dog Princess sees any of them she’ll bite them too!”

“Don’t bite people!”

“Then Dog Princess should put more scent on Master to warn them off!”

“You do that. I love the way you smell.”

“Master thinks Dog Princess smells good! She’s really happy! Dog Princess is going to rub herself on Master!”

Sir Knight turned onto his back. Dog Princess squatted over his face and lowered herself. She bumped her moist pussy lips against Sir Knight’s nose, then shifted position to bring them to his mouth. Sir Knight poked his tongue out, and Dog Princess rubbed her pussy against it. Her pubic fur tickled his nose. She raised her hips and looked down at him.

“Master’s tongue feels good!”

“You want me to lick you?”

“Yes! But Dog Princess has to pee first!” She stood up. “And Dog Princess is a bit sad because she has to pee in the toilet because she’s locked up. Anywhere else is more fun.”

“Anywhere else?”

“Dog Princess is a princess so she’s allowed to pee wherever she likes. There are a lot of streets in the Shrub Kingdom capital that smell like Dog Princess’s pee. And maybe you’ll go to the park and smell the flowers, and surprise! Dog Princess peed on them too!” She looked proud. “Except perhaps it rained and you can’t smell it now. Dog Princess will pee on them again when she gets back! Master is allowed to pee anywhere he likes too. But Dog Princess is locked up in a tower so she can’t pee wherever she likes.”

“You’re not locked up. I rescued you, remember?”

“Really? This is Dog Princess’s home, so it’s bad to pee in here.”

“It’s not your home, it’s a prison. And it’s a magical tower, so it’s going to collapse after you leave, and we can’t carry much down the chain bridge. It’s not like it matters if you pee on the carpet. ”

“That’s exciting! But, you see, it isn’t actually a prison. A dragon came—whoosh!—flying all over the city, and when it swooped down Dog Princess jumped really high and grabbed it and it flew all the way to the tower! It was very scary! And when the dragon’s servants came Dog Princess made them go back and talk to her own servants and tell them what happened. And Dog Princess waited here for a knight and Master came!”

That explained the lack of security, thought Sir Knight. “You mean you could walk out whenever you wanted? What about the chain?”

Dog Princess reached for the collar and unbuckled it. “It’s okay to take it off now because Master already came. Dog Princess wouldn’t let anybody take it off except a real knight!” She put it back on again.

“And I guess you wouldn’t let the Alabaster Shrub Kingdom knights save you?”

“We don’t have any real knights.” She shuffled from side to side. “Dog Princess really does need to pee, but Master should go first, because Dog Princess isn’t sure if the tower counts as her home. If Master does it then it’s definitely all right.”

Sir Knight stood up and got out of the basket. He didn’t really need to go, and it was awkward to pee with an erection, but he didn’t want to disappoint Dog Princess. She was staring at his cock with rapt attention. He turned to a nearby curtain and Dog Princess scampered round to get a clear view. He urinated up the curtain.

And soon as he’d finished, Dog Princess pulled the wet curtain to her face and sniffed it. “Master’s pee! This scent is special because it belongs to Master.” Dog Princess rubbed the wet patch against her face. She laid on the floor with her hair in the puddle of urine and put the base of the curtain in her mouth. Droplets of Sir Knight’s urine dripped onto her.

“Dog Princess wanted Master to pee on her! Master should do that.”

“I don’t need to go now. Later, okay? Didn’t you need to go yourself?”

“Yes! Where should Dog Princess pee?”

“Anywhere you like.”

“Really? Anywhere? Even on Master? Even on Master’s face?”

“Sure, I’d like that.”

“Really?! Really?! That’s so exciting!” Her tail swished from side to side with renewed vigor. Dog Princess pulled Sir Knight into a tight hug. “Master is so wonderful!” She lifted her hind-paws off the ground, clinging to him. She was surprisingly heavy. Sir Knight lowered himself to the floor with Dog Princess on top of him.

“Dog Princess belongs to Master for ever and ever and she’ll never betray him and she loves him more than anybody and Master is never going to cheat on her. This is a symbol of Dog Princess’s love.”

She shuffled forward until her furry pussy was above Sir Knights face. She squatted over him, her pussy inches from his mouth. Her pungent scent filled Sir Knight’s nostrils. Dog Princess held her position and Sir Knight closed his eyes and waited.

“It’s not coming out,” said Dog Princess. “Dog Princess really wants to pee for Master, so if Master can wait a little longer....” Neither of them moved. “I’m sorry Master.”

“Don’t worry about it,” said Sir Knight. “I’m in no hurry. How about you sit on my face while I lick you? Pee any time you like, or don’t, I don’t mind.”

“Thank you Master!” He could hear her tail swishing over his chest. She lowered herself onto Sir Knight’s face and he began to lick her. He’d gone down on a lot of humans and none of them had smelled this good. He ran his tongue over Dog Princess’s dirty pussy and sucked up her sticky fluids. She had a kind of salty-sour taste, not all that different from a human, and she was getting wetter by the second. Sir Knight licked her pussy from bottom to top and she gasped.

“Ah, Master, that’s good!”

He kept licking. Dog Princess’s thighs were pressed against his face. Sir Knight held onto them as he flicked his tongue over her pussy. She shifted her hips and Sir Knight felt warm wetness spreading over his face. The taste of urine was unmistakable. He wrapped his lips around her clit and Dog Princess released another spurt of piss onto his chin. It dripped down his neck and soaked into the carpet.

Sir Knight continued licking her piss-soaked pussy. He’d been with girls who didn’t like him licking their clit directly, but Dog Princess didn’t seem to be one of them. He moved his tongue faster and she moaned softly.

“Master, don’t stop, just a little more.”

Sir Knight didn’t stop. He could feel Dog Princess’s claws on his head. He worked his tongue with the same motion and Dog Princess yelped and pulled her pussy away from him. A blast of hot urine hit him in the mouth. Dog Princess’s body shook as she sprayed piss all over his face. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth. The taste wasn’t all that strong, but it came out with surprising force. Dog Princess’s pee flooded his mouth and spilled down his cheeks. He swallowed some.

Dog Princess’s stream slowed a little, then increased as she sprayed out a final burst. She dragged her pubic fur over Sir Knights face and soaked his nose and forehead. Her piss poured down into his hair and puddled on the carpet. Dog Princess’s bladder emptied and she let the last few drops fall onto Sir Knight’s face. He blinked his eyes and smiled. 

Dog Princess got up on her hind-paws again. She jumped up and down excitedly. “Dog Princess wanted Master to pee on her face too. Master should do that now.”

“I can’t right now. You got any water?”

“Yes! Dog Princess will get water for Master.” She got up and opened the door to the bathroom. Sir Knight followed.

There was a polished metal bowl on a shelf by the sink. It stuck to Dog Princess’s paws as she picked it up, obviously enchanted. She filled it with water and took it back to the main room. She set it on the floor in front of Sir Knight.

“Master can drink all he wants.”

“Thanks. But I don’t drink from the floor. Do you?”

“Yes, it’s easy, look!” Dog Princess bent down and lapped at the bowl, ass in the air. She scooped up a few mouthfuls of water with her tongue, bending it so it almost looked like a spoon. “See, easy.”

“I think this is easier.” Sir Knight picked up the bowl and drank. He finished the water and put the bowl back down. “My tongue isn’t as flexible as yours.”

Dog Princess stuck her tongue out at Sir Knight and waved it up and down. “Master said Dog Princess could taste his cock, and Master licked Dog Princess so it’s only fair. Dog Princess’s tongue feels really good. Master is going to let her suck his cock, please please please. Dog Princess wants to taste Master’s sperm!”

“You do that then.” Sir Knight returned to the basket and sat on the pile of cushions. “Let’s see what you can do with that tongue.”

“Thank you Master!” Dog Princess began to lick Sir Knights cock. Her tongue was both longer and more agile than a human tongue. She wrapped it skillfully around his hard penis. She moved her lips too, with as much control as any human.

Dog Princess licked up and down his shaft then ran her tongue around the head of his penis. She took him deep inside her month, nose almost touching his balls. Sir Knight was certain no human girl had felt this good.

Sir Knight picked Dog Princess’s dirty panties from the floor. He laid back on the pillows and draped the panties over his nose. Dog Princess was still sucking him, her warm mouth enveloping his cock. He pressed the stained fabric against his nostrils and inhaled the potent scent. He could still taste her piss in his mouth.

Dog Princess kept sucking. Her saliva dribbled messily onto his skin. She bobbed her head and her wet tongue slipped over his cock with increasing speed.

“Yes, that’s good, don’t stop,” said Sir Knight.

Dog Princess didn’t need encouragement. She flicked her tongue over the head of his cock with her lips wrapped around the shaft. She curled up the sides of her tongue, almost forming a tube around Sir Knight’s cock, and moved her head up and down.

Sir Knight was breathing hard through the panties. “Almost, just a little more,” he gasped. Dog Princess sucked him deeper into her mouth and swirled her tongue. The smell was so strong, the feeling so intense. His body tensed and he ejaculated in her mouth. Dog Princess swallowed.

“Master tastes better than a million chocolate dicks! Now Dog Princess wants Master to put his sperm inside her vagina!”

“I can’t do it now.”

“Master has to try! Master needs to cum inside his princess! Fill Dog Princess up with Master’s sperm right now!”

“You know, men don’t work like that. You’ll have to wait awhile.”

“Then pee on Dog Princess while she’s waiting!”

“You’re going to have to wait a little while for that too.” He beckoned her closer. “Come here, Princess.”

Dog Princess crawled on top of him. Sir Knight hugged her and patted her head. “You’re a good girl, Dog Princess. I know I’m going to be happy with you.”

Dog Princess squeezed him tightly and licked his face. “Dog Princess loves Master!” The two of them held each other. Sir Knight ran his hands over her arms. Her fur was soft and fluffy. Dog Princess licked his mouth insistently until he opened it and they kissed. Sir Knight felt completely relaxed. Dog Princess’s warm naked body pressed down on him, her scent filled his nose. He was certain he’d picked the best princess. They continued kissing.

Dog Princess raised her head. “Master has been hard again for a long time now. Is Master going to fuck Dog Princess?”

“Sure, up you get.” Dog Princess got off Sir Knight and sat on the pillows. “Lie down,” he said.

Dog Princess laid on the pillows. “Only Master is allowed to see Dog Princess on her back like this. Does Master need to pee?”

Dog Princess’s water bowl had held a lot of water. Sir Knight’s bladder wasn’t entirely full but it was close enough. “I’ll do it.”

“Master is going to pee on Dog Princess!” She smiled happily.

Once again, Sir Knight’s erection made the positioning awkward. He climbed on top of Dog Princess, his chest above her face and the tip of his cock between her breasts. He lifted his hips and let his urine flow.

Sir Knight pissed all over Dog Princess’s breasts. He saturated the tuft of fur with urine. He moved forward and aimed his stream onto her neck, then her face. Dog Princess closed her eyes tight and opened her mouth. Sir Knight filled it with piss. She swallowed some and let the rest pour down her face and soak into the pillows. Sir Knight sprayed the last of it onto her forehead. It splashed and dripped into her hair.

Sir Knight slid down her wet body. Dog Princess spread her legs, and he guided the tip of his cock to the entrance of her pussy. He thrust forward and penetrated her. She was tight, but wet enough that he entered her easily. He plunged all the way in.

“Fuck Dog Princess hard!”

Their wet bodies slipped over each other. Sir Knight thrust fast and deep. He pulled Dog Princess’s arms up and inhaled the scent of her sweaty armpits. She squeezed his cock with her pussy. She was so wet he almost slipped out. Dog Princess wrapped her legs around Sir Knight’s torso and held him down.

“Cum inside!” said Dog Princess, her voice almost a bark. “Cum in your princess!”

Sir Knight didn’t hold back. He’d already got her off with his tongue and he wasn’t going to wait for her. He pounded Dog Princess with frenzied strokes, his body dripping with sweat. The feeling of her tight pussy and the smell of her body was too much for him. He gave one last thrust and ejaculated deep inside her.

Sir Knight collapsed on top of Dog Princess. His cock slowly softened. Dog Princess hugged him tight. He could clean up later, if he bothered at all. He wanted to enjoy the moment. Dog Princess looked as happy as he was.

Dog Princess gazed into his eyes. “Master, Dog Princess loves you 120 percent!”

Sir Knight believed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Elmore Leonard allowed a maximum of three exclamation points per 100,000 words. Only 3.2 million more to go until I've made up for this abomination of punctuation(!).


End file.
